Knights of the Round
| last = | other = | logo = }}The Knights of the Round (ナイトオブラウンズ, Naito Obu Raunzu) or formerly known as the 13 Horsemen is a unit of thirteen elite knights in the Holy Britannian Empire, each being assigned into the group by royalty and under direct command of the Emperor. The Knights of the Round date back to at least the 18th century, with the first Knight of One being Sir Richard Hector. Named after the Arthurian Knights of the Round Table, they operate outside the standard Britannian military and are given special privileges and authority. Privileges Aside from the Knight of One, there were no known distinctions in privileges between the numbers as they existed in the era; however, all Knights of the Round are given a higher rank than many nobles, excluding members of the imperial family. Regardless of birth as a Britannian commoner or a Number, all members of the Knights of the Round are given a form of authority as seen with Suzaku who ordered Lloyd, an Earl, to give him the Lancelot Albion. During Lelouch's era, nobility is no longer awarded to the Knights of the Round and all of its' members were stripped of their nobility. However, all Knights of the Round were still given a high position of authority in the Britannian military and in political matters. The Knight of One may request governance of any colonial area of his choosing from the Emperor. After a person is captured for assaulting a knight, the knight can then decide the fate of the captured person, as seen after an attempt to assassinate Suzaku by an Eleven; he was asked for the severity of the punishment for the Eleven. Only eight of the twelve Knights have been revealed. Former members are later revealed to be the leaders of the Four Knights of Order in Euro Britannia in Code Geass Akito The Exiled. The Code Geass novels explain that not all of the seats are filled, so those featured might be the only active members. A Knight of the Round cannot be punished for his crimes by anyone other than the Britannian Emperor, as shown when Schneizel was unable to punish Suzaku for meeting with Lelouch behind his back. A special title, the Knight of Zero, was created by Lelouch vi Britannia following his ascension to the throne. This title was specifically given to Suzaku Kururugi and Kanji Kyoshigaki, who were thereby classified as a Knight of the Round above all others, giving them the highest authority as a Britannian Knight, even over the Knight of One. This name is also a double entendre, as the Knight of Zero suggests that he is Zero, or Lelouch's, knights, and he is higher than the Knight of one, which going by the numbering order, zero would be higher than one in this case. Known Members Current Members (top), Anya Alstreim (bottom), Suzaku Kururugi, Gino Weinberg, Monica Krushevsky, Bismarck Waldstein and Nonette Enneagram. Dorothea Ernst and Kenjie Monaco are absent but in service.]] Suzaku Kururugi, Anya Alstreim, Gino Weinberg and Nonette Enneagram are the only Knights of the Round members who are confirmed to have survived the events of R2. Former Members Aftermath By the end of the anime, it is assumed that only five of the Knights of the Round, from Charles zi Britannia's era, are currently alive. Suzaku Kururugi lives as the new Zero, though he is officially labeled dead to the local public, assisting Empress Nunnally in remaking Britannia. Kanji Kyōshigaki and Gino Weinberg resumes attending Ashford Academy as part of Rivalz's Student Council, along with Kanji's will to finish his studies along with Kallen. Anya Alstreim was seen cultivating an orange farm with Jeremiah. Nonette Enneagram is presumably alive as she did not join with Bismarck Waldstein in the failed attempt to overthrow Lelouch nor did she participate at the Battle of Mt. Fuji but her current status and whereabout is unknown. It is soon revealed that Monica and Dorothea were kept from captivity, with the soul purpose of them recovering, which was part of Lelouch's plan with them being in the hands of the Glinda Knights, specificaly those who are members of the Nakejima Stray Dogs. Appearances in Other Media manga.]] Code Geass: Oz the Reflection In this manga and photo-novel spin-offs Knights of the Round, namely Monica Kruszewski and Nonette Enneagram, got more expanded characterisation than in original series. After Lelouch's ascension to the throne, the rest of the Knights discussed with Schneizel of how to deal with Lelouch only to end up being interrupted by Nunnally's personal request regarding her brother and as a result, the deal was shattered with the latter two attempting to stop Lelouch in their own ways